Guinea pig
by Pitoco
Summary: O que parecia ser um grande proposta de estágio para um curso de psicologia se torna um inferno para Sarah, em uma residência nada menos que cheia de criaturas sobrenaturais onde ela se vê em uma corda bamba para manter sua sanidade com os irmão Sakamaki e ao mesmo tempo realizar as exigências daquele que a colocou naquele lugar. Rated T, mas alguns cap. serão M sob aviso!


Desespero preenche meu peito ao perceber que a gasolina estava acabando, mais uma vez alterno minha atenção da estrada à frente para o celular em minha mão, este continuava sem sinal... Consequentemente nada de internet e o santo GPS! Eu seguira as orientações corretamente e sem maiores dificuldades, certamente estou no caminho certo pois todos os pontos de referência batiam, mas a noite se aproximava e a estrada ficara totalmente deserta assim que entrei no bosque quilômetros atrás "merda!", a frustração toma conta de meu corpo quando arremesso o celular no chão do banco do carona, afinal a perspectiva de ficar sem gasolina a noite não me parecia nada convidativa, e como imaginava nenhum carro passou por mim pois quando entrei no bosque, avistei o último ponto de referência que era uma placa indicando que a estrada em questão se tratava de uma área particular...

Involuntariamente aperto o volante com minhas mãos tentando reavaliar minha situação, lembro que o último posto de gasolina ficara a uma horas atrás... E meu tanque já estava na reserva... Se soubesse que essa tal de 'estrada particular' seria tão extensa (o que nem me passou pela cabeça!) certamente teria reabastecido, bom, tarde de mais! E tentar voltar está fora de cogitação, eu ficaria encalhada antes mesmo de voltar a rodovia... Bufo insatisfeita com a minha pobre análise e conclusão, só me resta seguir e esperar ver a resi... "Ah!" Não consigo evitar o sorriso de alívio em meu rosto! A distância avisto uma... Casa?! Não! Uma empresa!? Os últimos raios de sol se iam e com eles minha facilidade de enxergar de longe, mas ao passar pelos portões já abertos podia ver claramente a construção que era um tanto extravagante, se tratava na realidade uma magnífica mansão, maravilhada com a beleza e imponência da estrutura aproximo meu tronco do volante como se dessa forma fosse capaz de absorver melhor o cenário a frente, a mansão era daquelas que só se viam em filmes de época ou matérias de ricos excêntricos, se não soubesse que seria em uma propriedade particular iria imaginar que se tratava de algum um hospital psiquiátrico.

Rodeio o grande jardim e paro o veículo próximo à entrada. Ao abrir a porta um forte vento frio assalta o interior do carro fazendo meus cabelos dançarem desordenadamente no ar e sobre meu rosto, o alívio de antes dera lugar ao nervosismo, não sentia vontade de arrumar as mangas arriadas de minha camiseta social, a flare preta ou as sapatilhas que outrora não seriam o bastante para me aquecer foram completamente ignoradas, enquanto saía do carro devagar ainda observando a residência... Era tão grande e mesmo assim não havia uma única janela com as luzes acesas... Um leve incômodo surge em meu peito, a sensação era estranha... como uma angústia... "Deve ser o meu nervosismo" rio sem humor balançando a cabeça. No porta malas pego minha mala e minha pasta que contem entre outros documentos a minha carta de recomendação caso seja necessário e me dirijo até a entrada.

Cinco minutos depois já estou ficando impaciente, ninguém devia estar ouvindo as batidas e não havia sinal algum de uma campainha, e se não houvesse ninguém em casa!? A noite caíra só agora e os proprietários poderiam estar fora... Mas... Uma casa DESSAS sem funcionário algum? É no mínimo incomum e se for esse o caso é um completo descaso dos proprietários comigo pois fui informada que minha vinda era esperada! Irritada levanto o braço bruscamente em direção à porta para bater com mais força mas me sobressalto e recolho o braço rapidamente ao ver que a porta estava enfim sendo aberta e por nada menos que um rapaz no mínimo muito atraente, tinha um cabelo preto liso e estranhamente lustroso que caia sobre um rosto de traços finos mas rígidos, a pele de sua face era branca e perfeita como mármore, devia ter aproximadamente 1,80 mas com um postura impecável parecia até ser mais alto, suas roupas eram formais e perfeitamente alinhadas, em suas mãos... Haviam luvas brancas que certamente foram feitas sobre medida, como a mansão, o rapaz também parecia ter... "Em que posso ajudá-la?" Ele interrompe meus pensamentos com palavras gentis mas um tom de voz seco, quase hostil.

Nesse instante me assusto e hesito em responder. Os olhos dele... Eram... vermelhos? Impossível ele devia estar usando lentes! Mas como eu não tinha reparado antes!? Tenho certeza que reparei no rosto dele porém não lembro de ter visto a cor dos olhos… Mas uma cor tão estranha assim me passou despercebida!? Ele se vestia de forma tão fina... Por que estaria usando lentes tão... O rapaz certamente nota minha hesitação pois faz uma expressão de impaciência, que de certa forma me ajuda a me recuperar da surpresa e abro um sorriso de forma tão cintilante quanto falsa. "Ah! Me perdoe a distração! É que dirigi por algumas horas e ainda estou com a cabeça na estrada!" Um breve silêncio segue enquanto ele me observa calado, mas posso ver que sua expressão se amenizou "Meu nome é Sarah, Sarah Angnel fui enviada para trabalhar na residência dos Sakamakis por Dr. Frank da Universidade Óreon para o cargo de assistente do psicólogo Edward Connor, é um prazer!" E estendo a mão direita para cumprimentá-lo, por alguns segundos que pareceram minutos acreditei que seria ignorada pois o rapaz permaneceu perfeitamente imóvel olhando para minha mão como se estivesse imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, até que... Tenho a impressão de ter visto algo em seus olhos... Como um brilho!? Mas antes mesmo que eu possa me indagar se era verídico ou não ele enfim se move pegando as pontas de meus dedos suavemente como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana, vira minha mão lentamente, se curva e a beija de forma tradicional e cavalheiresca, não consigo evitar o rubor em meu rosto e fragilidade que surge em mim sobre o sutil toque dele, fazia eu me sentir realmente quebradiça e se era algo que as mulheres de antigamente também sentiam eu já não saberia dizer.

Ainda segurando minha mão ele ergue seu rosto para olhar para mim "Reiji Sakamaki, o prazer é meu" a voz dele era diferente agora... Seu tom permanecia sério em sintonia com o gênio dele mas havia um tom... Sedutor!? não consigo evitar o rubor que sobe em meu rosto e sem graça, recolho minha mão de leve indagando com um sorriso tímido "Erm... E será que Edward se encontra?" "Devo confessar a senhorita que não entendo o que isso significa... Não fui informado de sua presença ou do que ela representa..." ' _Senhorita_?' e ele dizia algumas coisas estranhas a mim enquanto se erguia novamente e ajustava os óculos que aparentemente já estavam no lugar "Não conheço este Senhor Edward Connor mas posso alegar que Dr. Frank me é..." Após uma pausa na qual ele parecia escolher uma palavra adequada termina "familiar, mas vamos averiguar melhor essa situação e este local não é o mais adequado para tal, por gentileza me acompanhe" ele se vira e entra na mansão, puxando minha mala o sigo observando o enorme hall de entrada adiante, era imenso, majestoso e até sombrio, com a chegada definitiva da noite as luzes havia sido acesas pois se me lembro bem não estavam quando eu havia chegado.

Ainda no hall Reiji para e se vira para mim "pode deixar sua bagagem aqui" um homem que aparentemente já devia estar ali se aproxima, mais velho, devia ter seus 40 anos, vestia roupas sociais mais simples que a do outro e pela leve reverência que fez ao rapaz só poderia ser um funcionário, ele se vira para mim e ignorando totalmente minha existência estende a mão para pegar minha mala, entrego a ele confusa pelo tratamento frio e sem dizer uma palavra ele se vira e sai com meus pertences, volto minha atenção ao moreno esperando uma explicação mas este sem nenhum aviso já estava andando novamente e com cara de interrogação o sigo.

A angústia que eu havia sentido do peito aumentara exponencialmente agora... Era como se algo dentro de mim estivesse me avisando... gritando... Nunca havia sentido alguma coisa parecida, meu coração acelera, sinto que estou começando a soar frio e trinco meus dentes no esforço para não sair correndo em disparada até meu carro acelerar e fugir desse lugar. Não resisto e olho para trás um pouco antes de deixar o hall... a porta de entrada estava fechada, apesar de eu não ter visto Reiji fecha-la... a angustia aumenta, quase como uma claustrofobia... Não! Se isso era o início de alguma fobia ela vai acabar agora! Eu estou aqui por uma ótima razão e não vou deixar um medo absurdo tomar conta de mim! Após incontáveis esforços fui indicada pelo melhor professor da Universidade e isso era uma honra!

Nossos passos ecoavam pelas altas paredes, havíamos passado por três cômodos diferentes e estranhamente eu não vira ninguém mais além de Reiji e o antipático funcionário... Mas eu já controlava minha ansiedade com a pasta em baixo de um braço seguia observando o interior do impecável casarão, que apesar de ainda me passar um leve ar de medo (provavelmente por causa de meu bobo medo agora contido) não se via poeira, teias e nem mesmo cheiros desagradáveis característico de lugares que acompanharam a passagem dos anos, e a mobília... Era de tirar o fôlego! Luxuosa com um ar vitoriano! Todas elas pareciam ter saído de novelas e filmes de época e muitos móveis de museus não estavam tão bem preservados assim! O que me deixava na dúvida se realmente eram tão antigos ou se apenas aparentavam ser... Me deixo levar pela beleza não só da mobília como das cortinas, tapetes, quadros e indago a mim mesma se o dono de tamanha residência seria o rapaz que sigo agora... Ele parecia ter a minha idade... Daria bem mais devido a sua atitude seria e formal mas seus traços não me deixavam ir além da casa dos vinte e pouco... Mas devia ser novo de mais para administrar tantos bens... Talvez fosse filho ou sobrinho do verdadeiro proprietário, ' _será que vou conhecê-lo?_ ' Para possuir uma mansão tão extravagante deve ser um sujeito no mínimo excêntrico, se bem que Reiji não parece ser o usual para um jovem de 20 anos... Enquanto entramos em uma ampla saleta rodeada acima pelo parapeito do andar superior, abro minha boca para perguntar a respeito da idade da mansão mas como se ele tivesse notado que ia falar me corta "vou deixá-la aqui por um momento" ele falava rápido como se estivesse com pressa, se vira para mim e gesticula para um dos sofás. Enquanto me sento ele parecia murmurar "mas o que eles..." Curiosa indago "o que disse!?" "Não foi nada" ele responde seco e continua "aguarde aqui, vou verificar o que está acontecendo" não sabia se ele se referia a minha situação ou se era algo pessoal mas sinto o aperto no peito despertar novamente... Seria com a perspectiva de ficar sozinha? Não sei dizer, mas sem esperar minha retórica ele se vira começa a deixar o cômodo em passos largos.

"ESPERA!" O chamo com urgência me levantando para tentar alcançá-lo e entendendo uma mão automaticamente como se dessa forma eu conseguisse toca-lo, mas algo acontece que me faz gelar o sangue e parar recolhendo minha meu braço e arregalando meus olhos com o assombro "ele sumiu!?" Pergunto a mim mesma em um sussurro ao ver o moreno desaparecer num piscar de olhos antes mesmo de deixar o cômodo. Por alguns segundos permaneço imóvel em pé tentando assimilar o que eu acabara de presenciar, podia ouvir meu coração a milhão em meu peito como se fosse a prova fisiológica do que meus olhos testemunharam. A sensação de uma pessoa sumir bem diante de mim é um tanto assustadora... Como se ela não existisse... Fosse algum tipo de ilusão, holograma, fantasma...!? Sacudo a cabeça procurando evitar essa linha de pensamento completamente irracional, me sento novamente no sofá, ao lado de minha pasta para organizar meus pensamentos, afinal... Um fantasma não poderia tocar na minha mão poderia!? Eles não podem ser reais... Mas se fossem... Não! "Fantasmas não existem!" Falo alto para mim mesma como se dessa forma pudesse espantar esses pensamentos obsessivos trazidos com o medo. Analisando novamente a situação eu não tive a SENSAÇÃO de ver ele sumir! Foi a minha PERCEPÇÃO que me enganou! Sensação é algo captado por nossos sentidos e percepção é a impressão que temos após a sensação! Isso é básico até para mim que sou uma iniciante no curso! Estou tão ansiosa que minha percepção me traiu "hahaha" rio sem humor não totalmente satisfeita com a minha conclusão mas o suficiente para ignorar algumas linhas de pensamentos mais obtusas... Olho em volta... Como os outros cômodos este estava bem iluminado mas o silêncio parecia me incomodar e os personagens dos quadros me observavam como se estivessem debochando do ato de loucura testemunhado agora a pouco... ficar ali estava me incomodando, buscando uma distração toco meu bolso em busca de meu celular... E com uma careta me recordo que ele devia estar no chão do carro onde o arremessei em meu ataque de fúria infantil, e de repente me lembrara que ainda não tinha visto se aqui na residência havia sinal de telefone! Me levanto sentindo minhas forças se revigorarem! Iria pegar meu celular, ligar para o Dr. Frank e resolver essa situação em um piscar de olhos já que não seria certo usar o aparelho da residência sem permissão para fazer uma ligação, e não é como se eu tivesse visto algum em meu caminho até aqui...

Sentia que minha ida até meu carro era mais uma desculpa para não ficar esperando sozinha naquele local e que sair andando pela residência não seria muito educado, mas sempre fui boa em inventar desculpas, está não seria a exceção, sem mais delongas sigo em direção ao corredor que me trouxe aqui que felizmente era a direção oposta na qual Reiji seguiu.

linha linha linha linha linha linha linha linha linha linha linha linha linha linha linha linha linha linha linha linha linha linha linha linha linha linha linha linha linha linha

O rapaz seguia por um dos corredores com seus braços atrás do pescoço andando de maneira relaxada e pensativa... Mais uma vez... Estava entediado... Reiji acabou com a diversão como sempre... Mas de qualquer forma aquela garota irritante já havia passado do tempo... Havia perdido a graça... Se é que ela já teve graça em todo esse período... Até que ele para, algo no ar atrai seu interesse, ele recolhe seus braços para junto de seu corpo e como um animal fareja algo... Um aroma... Fecha seus olhos apreciando o odor e após alguns segundos os abre novamente, neles surge um brilho... _lascivo_... ele segue lentamente até onde aquele cheiro parecia se intensificar, chegando em uma das sala de espera... Como já previa ele não encontra fonte da agradável sensação mas ela o guia até o sofá, que estava impregnado com o aroma... Dela... Observa algo... Uma pasta que devia ter sido esquecida... A abre e observa os documentos... " _Sarah_ Heim!? Haha isso vai ser divertido não?" ele sorri de forma genuinamente perversa.


End file.
